ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
M1126 Stryker
The M1126 Stryker armored personnel carrier is based on Canadian LAV III light armored vehicle, which in turn tracks its origins to the Swiss MOWAG Piranha III. At the time of its introduction the Stryker was considered as an interim vehicle, until more advanced future designs will become available. A contract was signed with General Dynamics Land Systems for 2131 Stryker vehicles of all variants to equip 6 rapid deployment Brigade Combat Teams. First operational vehicles were delivered to the US Army in 2003. The Stryker is better protected than many other armored personnel carriers, including Russian and Chinese designs. Front arc withstands hits from 14.5mm heavy machine gun rounds. All-round protection is against 7.62mm NATO ball rounds. A ceramic add-on armor can be fitted to give all-round protection against 14.5mm armor-piercing rounds. Interior of the vehicle is lined with to protect crew and passengers from spalling. An undercarriage was strengthened to survive mine-blasts. It is claimed that Strykers are superior to other APCs regarding survivability against mines and improvised explosive devices. Fuel tanks are mounted externally and are designed to blow away from the hull in the event of explosion. This armored personnel carrier has an automatic fire suppression and NBC protection systems. Strykers employed in combat zones are fitted with steel cages, called slat armor, providing protection against anti-tank rockets and missiles. Recently an explosive reactive armor kit was designed for this vehicle. It is intended to replace the slat armor in combat areas. The Stryker is armed with an M2 12.7mm heavy machine gun or Mk.19 40mm automatic grenade launcher, mounted in remotely-controlled weapon station. This armored personnel carrier takes advantage of high-tech information technologies. It is fitted with a battlefield information management system. It links up with other similarly equipped vehicles and command posts. Position information is available through GPS receiver. The Stryker armored personnel carrier has a crew of two, including commander and driver and can carry a squad of 9 fully equipped troops. Troops enter and leave the vehicle through the rear power-operated ramp with integral doors or roof hatches. Main role of the baseline M1126 armored personnel carrier is to provide protected transport for its passengers. In some cases can support assault of its dismounts. Though due to its relatively light armor this vehicle is vulnerable on the battlefield. Vehicle is fitted with a Caterpillar 3126 diesel engine, developing 350 horsepower. The same engine is used by some US Army trucks. Engine and transmission can be removed and reinstalled in less than an hour. Driving wheels can switch between 8x4 configuration on roads and 8x8 configuration on rough terrain. Vehicle is also fitted with a central tyre inflation system, which allows to adjust to different terrain, thus extending cross-country mobility. The Stryker is fitted with run-flat tyres and can move a couple of kilometers before the tire completely deteriorates. It is also fitted with a self-recovery winch. Unlike most modern APCs this vehicle is not amphibious. In Ghost Recon The Stryker appears multiple times in the console and PC versions of GRAW 2. The player is able to command them using the Cross Com as part of the squad. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' Category:Ground vehicle Category:US military